Rico, The Dollnapper
by Goddess on a Highway
Summary: Rico/Miss Perky songfic. While watching Madagascar 2 I realized the 'Copacabana'song was about two men fighting to win a showgirl's heart and one of them was called Rico.


**This is a songfic about how Rico got Miss Perky. It's helpful if you listen to this song while you read, the lyrics are in _Italic_. I'm sure you'll recognize the song from Madagascar 2. Here's a link to the song on youtube : http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=R4GxUKYQ258 Just ignore the spaces, I added them because the site doesn't want to display the link otherwise. This is what I picture when I hear the lyrics. I know not everything is accurate so you'll have to use your imagination a little at some points. It also might sound a little sad for Miss Perky and Rico might sound a little mean but it's all with a big wink. ;) The Copacabana mentioned in this song is actually a club in Havana, Cuba though Copacabana is also a beach located in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. Therefore I've chosen the beach scenery, and I think it's more romantic, too. Hope anyone reads and enjoys this fic! I apologize for the poor grammar and the comma conflict. :/ ****""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Copacabana by Barry Manilow**

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl_

The Miss Perky doll stood in a dancing position in the window display of a toy store. A cardboard poster behind her represented a tropical beach in the evening sun. An orange-red sky with black palm-trees, the colours reflecting on the rippled water underneath. Sand was spread all over the white shelf under her feet.

_With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there_

She wore a suggestive dress matching the yellow feathers in her hair. She looked like a half-unwrapped piece of candy, making every sweet-tooth drool.

_She would meringue and do the cha-cha_

She seemed to be in the middle of a Latin dance, the way her hips veered on one side. She smiled invitingly, while protruding her feminine curves.

_And while she tried to be a star_

She stole the show from all the remaining toys in the shop display. If she were a real woman, she would surely try to make it to the white screen.

_Tony always tended bar_

The Mister Perky doll stood behind a little plastic bar. It had miniature glasses and bottles on top of it and little bar-stools behind it. His hand was wrapped around one of those glasses and his other hand held a bottle as if he was pouring some tropical drink.

_Across the crowded floor, they worked from eight til four_

The sandy dance-floor was covered with Mister and Miss Perky dolls, all in a dancing position but none as beautiful as Lola. Others occupied small beach chairs with drinks in their handpalms.

_They were young and they had each other_

They made such a pretty pair. With their eternal youth, perfect bodies and white smiles, everyone could see they were cut out for each other.

_Who could ask for more?_

No one would dare to ask for more. And what could ever come between such a pretty pair?

_At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_  
_At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the Copa... they fell in love_

The bar-tender and the showgirl...

_His name was Rico_

Rico passed by the toy store one day. When he laid eyes on Lola, his face was drawn to the glass that separated them. His tongue stuck out of his beak and a drop of drool escaped his mouth.

_He wore a diamond_

He had kept the necklace that he was supposed to return to the museum after a robbery by two men. They said it was a girl's best friend, though he thought he was. So he kept it to be sure, together with a bottle of pepper-spray stored in his gut he felt worth more than three other guys together.

_He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there_

He regurgitated a glass cutter and cut the glass that divided him from his sweetheart. The friendly dolls made him feel welcome as they offered him a glass or so it seemed with their plastic upper limbs stuck out. He took his place between the dolls that sat on the chairs in the sand. He watched her longingly whiled she danced on the rythm of a Cuban song.

_And when she finished, he called her over_

The music finished with a click as the tape ended. Rico whistled at Lola and ran towards her spot in the shop display.

_But Rico went a bit to far_

He picked her up and kissed her on the mouth, regardless to her boyfriend's watchful eyes.

_Tony sailed across the bar_

From Rico's sudden movement, the male doll had fallen and hit the penguin's shoulder.

_And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two_

Rico got angry and punched the doll back. He took one of the chairs and swung it towards his love rival. This was his girl now.

_There was blood and a single gun shot_

Through the sea of flying sand and punching flippers a shot rang out, followed by an eruption of a red-coloured liquid.

_But just who shot who?_

Rico had vomited a revolver and shot Tony. The latter flew into a tower of red finger paint jars.

_At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_  
_At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the Copa... they fell in love_

Tony and Lola...

The shop's siren went off, Rico's time to leave the crime scene. He left the shop with his price carried over his shoulder. He felt no remorse for his deed; he would make a far better lover than Mr. Perky. He would do anything to show her he was better; he would brush her golden hair every day, take her to a movie once in a while, give her beautiful dresses and lots of hugs and kisses.

_At the Copa... she lost her love_

Nevertheless, Miss Perky kept on smiling through all her grief.

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl_

Rico didn't know her name, to him she would always be his doll-face. He would make her his girl and he would be her only guy; no longer would she be admired by other guys who wanted to claim her like he did.

_But that was thirty years ago, when they used to have a show_

Years went by on Rico's side. Her hair was still in a perfect shape just like her never-aging features, due to Rico's daily grooming.

_Now it's a disco, but not for Lola_

Disco-music jerked out of a boom-box in the penguins HQ; not the music poor Lola was used to in the window display she shared with her former lover.

_Still in the dress she used to wear_

Though he'd promised to give her lots of nice dresses, Rico favored the one she wore on the day they met. Still the same old yellow dress, revealing way too much.

_Faded feathers in her hair_

Though her hair was still as good as new, her feathers were unraveled and had lost their brightness. Rico preferred her without them anyway. Her hair was way too beautiful to be spoiled by those worn out plumes.

_She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind_

Even with the provocative clothes she wore, she sat in an elegant pose. Rico often offered her eggnog to ease her pain.

_She lost her youth and she lost her Tony_

Lola was no longer the dolly every kid desired, now she had become an antique toy. And never will she be reunited with Tony again, for he was a broken toy who ended in a garbage-can years ago.

_Now she's lost her mind_

Finally she fell for the fruitcakes' charms, once she became a nutcase herself. Now that he knew she was finally his, Rico became the happiest psycho ever.

_At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_  
_At the Copa (Co!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the Copa... they fell in love_

No longer Tony and Lola but Rico and Doll-face...

_At the Copa... don't fall in love_  
_Don't fall in love_

Unless you're Rico...

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Done and done! Again, I hope you don't mind Rico's behavior. And yes, I know Miss Perky wears a none-suggestive pink dress, penguins don't live thirty years, Rico had her before the episode with the necklace and other inaccuracies you might notice who are purely made up to fit with the song. Oh my, I listened too much to this song... I'll Copacabana all day...**


End file.
